lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod
„'Dieser Ort ist der Tod'“ ist die 5. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 91. Episode von Lost. Locke und die anderen Überlebenden nähern sich ihrem Ziel, die immer brutaler werdenden Zeitsprünge zu beenden und treffen dabei auf einen totgeglaubten Freund, der wiederum die Ankunft von Rousseau und ihrem Team auf der Insel erlebt. Auf dem Festland bekommt Ben immer mehr Probleme dabei, die Oceanic 6 wieder zu vereinen und zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Inhalt Auf der Insel 250px|thumb|left|[[Danielle und Robert sind ein Paar.]] Jin ist bei den französischen Wissenschaftlern. Er redet mit Danielle und stellt fest, dass er sich im Jahr 1988 befindet. Jin will losgehen, um sein Camp zu suchen. Jedoch wollen die Franzosen zunächst zum Funkturm, um das Signal zu orten, das ständig die Zahlen durchgibt. Jin weiß von ihrem momentanen Standort jedoch nicht, wie er zum Camp gelangen kann. Da er den Weg ins Camp vom Funkturm aus kennt, willigt er ein, mit zum Funkturm zu gehen. Jin beobachtet, wie Robert der schwangeren Danielle einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Er sagt ihr, dass er hofft, Sun im Camp zu finden. Im Dschungel fasst sich Danielle plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei an den Bauch. Auf Roberts Frage, was passiert sei, sagt sie, „sie“ hätte nur getreten. Robert ist sich sicher, dass das Kind ein Alexander wird, während Danielle davon überzeugt ist, dass es eine Alexandra wird. Jin, der die Antwort schon kennt, hört schweigend zu. Robert will von Nadine die Wasserflasche haben, Nadine ist jedoch plötzlich verschwunden. Während die Franzosen nach ihr rufen, hört Jin bereits das typische Knattern in der Ferne und sagt den anderen: „Monster!“ thumb|250px|left|[[Montand wird vom Monster gepackt.]] thumb|left|250px|[[Montands verwester Arm.]] Jin ist vorsichtig und will weiter, wird dann jedoch von Montand zurechtgewiesen. Auf der Suche nach Nadine findet die Gruppe nur einen Rucksack, als das Monster plötzlich hinter ihnen erscheint. Der tote Körper von Nadine fällt aus einer Baumkrone. Montand steht etwas abseits des Teams, als er vom Monster attackiert wird. Dieses schleift ihn quer durch den Dschungel. Die anderen bekommen ihn zu fassen und können verhindern, dass Montand in eine Bodenspalte vor einer uralten Mauer gezogen wird. Das Monster greift nach und legt sich um Montands linke Schulter. Dann reißt sein Arm ab und er verschwindet im Boden. Seine Kameraden und Jin sind entsetzt. Nach einigen Sekunden ruft Montand − auffallend ruhig − aus dem Loch nach Hilfe und behauptet, das Monster sei weg. Jin ahnt eine Falle und versucht das Team aufzuhalten, kann jedoch nur Danielle aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft überzeugen. Da setzt plötzlich ein Zeitsprung ein. Danielle bekommt von den hellen Lichtern und den Geräuschen nichts mit, während Jin auf die Knie fällt. Nach dem für ihn noch unbekannten Ereignis findet er sich alleine vor der dunklen Mauer wieder, die mit Hieroglyphen besetzt ist, und stolpert über Montands nun schon verwesten Arm. thumb|250px|right|[[Danielle bedroht den Vater ihres Kindes mit einem Gewehr.]] Jin macht sich auf in den Dschungel, als er eine Rauchsäule am Strand entdeckt. Er geht dorthin und entdeckt eine Spieldose sowie die Leichen von Brennan und Lacombe. Hinter einem Busch hört er eine französische Auseinandersetzung. Am Strand stehen Danielle und Robert, beide mit Gewehren bewaffnet. Danielle hat ihres auf Robert gerichtet und sagt, dass das Monster ihn krank gemacht hätte. Robert erwidert, dass das Monster nur ein Sicherheitssystem sei, das den Tempel beschütze. Gerade als Danielle ihr Gewehr sinken lässt, reißt Robert seines hoch und drückt ab. Zu seinem Entsetzen feuert das Gewehr jedoch nicht, da Danielle vorher den Schlagbolzen entfernt hatte. Sie tötet Robert daraufhin mit einem Kopfschuss. Als Danielle Jin entdeckt, schreit sie, dass auch er krank sei und schießt auf ihn. Jin kann jedoch entkommen, da ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Jin liegt auf der Erde und sieht sich um, als hinter ihm ein Gewehr durchgeladen wird und jemand ihn auffordert, sich ganz langsam umzudrehen. Jin dreht sich um und erblickt den erleichterten Sawyer, der strahlend auf ihn zu springt und ihn umarmt. Auch der Rest der Truppe, darunter Locke und Juliet, kommt aus dem Dschungel zur Lichtung. Jin erkundigt sich, wo seine Frau sei. Sawyer versucht Jin die Zeitsprünge zu erklären. Jedoch scheint dieser nicht zu verstehen und läuft fluchend zu Charlotte, die koreanisch spricht. Sie berichtet Jin, was los ist, und erzählt auch von Lockes Plan, alle Leute zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Jin ist nicht davon überzeugt, dass seine Frau wieder zurück auf die Insel kommen soll. thumb|left|250px|[[Charlotte warnt Jin.]] Jin will von Locke erfahren, wie er die Insel verlassen will. Locke weiß es selbst nicht genau. Jin bietet ihm an, ihn zu begleiten. John lehnt das Angebot mit der Begründung, das sei ein „Ein-Mann-Job“ ab. Er verspricht jedoch, dass er Sun zurückbringen wird. Daniel und Charlotte diskutieren darüber, ob es Sinn ergibt, das Rad noch einmal zu drehen, als innerhalb weniger Sekunden gleich zwei Zeitsprünge stattfinden. Charlotte bricht zusammen. Als sie sich um sie kümmern, bemerken Juliet und Sawyer beim jeweils anderen Nasenbluten. Als Charlotte auf dem Boden liegend wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, redet sie in koreanisch auf Jin ein. Sie schärft ihm ein, dass er unter keinen Umständen zulassen soll, dass sie Sun wieder auf die Insel bringen. Denn dieser Ort sei der Tod („This place is death!“). Dann beginnt sie zu lächeln und fragt Daniel, warum ihr Vater nicht mit ihnen gehen könne. Daniel versucht Charlotte wachzurütteln, da diese offensichtlich wirr redet. Locke drängt darauf, weiterzugehen und Charlotte einfach liegen zu lassen. Auch sie selbst, immer noch kraftlos auf dem Boden liegend, aber wieder klar, ist damit einverstanden, als plötzlich ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Sie will Daniel wegschicken, als sie plötzlich sagt: „Oh, mach das lauter! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson.“ Daniel schickt die anderen weg. Als Sawyer Zweifel äußert, ob die Orchidee überhaupt schon existiert, wenn sie dort ankommen, rät ihnen Charlotte, dass sie einfach nur nach dem Brunnen gucken sollen. Sawyer sagt sarkastisch, dass sie das natürlich machen werden, und die Truppe setzt sich in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg bemerkt auch Miles, dass er Nasenbluten hat. Gerade an der Orchidee angekommen, setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein. Die Station ist verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle stehen jetzt nur Bäume und Sträucher. Aber Locke entdeckt in einigen Metern Entfernung den Brunnen, den Charlotte erwähnt hatte. Die sterbende Charlotte gesteht währenddessen Daniel, dass sie bereits auf der Insel war und dort bei der DHARMA Initiative aufgewachsen ist. Nach ihrer frühen Rückkehr nach England mit ihrer Mutter wollte sie ständig wissen, wo genau sie waren. Jedoch leugnete die Mutter, etwas von der Insel zu wissen, und stellte es so dar, als hätte Charlotte sich das ausgedacht. Nur weil sie die Insel wiederfinden wollte, wurde Charlotte Anthropologin. Sie sagt Daniel, dass sie auf der Insel einmal einen verrückten und Angst einflößenden Mann getroffen habe, der ihr sagte, dass sie niemals auf die Insel zurückkehren dürfe, da sie sonst sterben würde. Sie glaubt, dieser Mann sei Daniel gewesen. thumb|250px|[[Locke hängt während eines Zeitsprungs im Brunnen fest.]] Locke ist entschlossen, mit einem Seil in den Brunnen zu klettern. Sawyer äußert seine Zweifel, wird jedoch ignoriert. Nun äußert auch endlich Jin seine von Charlotte geweckten Bedenken. Er droht, das Seil mit seiner Machete durchzuschlagen, wenn John ihm nicht verspricht, Sun niemals auf die Insel zurückzubringen. John gibt sein Wort und fragt, was er Sun über Jin mitteilen solle. Jin gibt ihm seinen Ehering. Er will, dass John ihr bei einem möglichen Treffen sagt, dass Jin tot sei, sein Körper angespült wurde und sie ihn begraben hätten. John willigt ein und macht sich auf den Weg in den Brunnen. Juliet bedankt sich im Voraus für Johns Bemühungen. Als er einige Meter geklettert ist, setzt ein weiterer Zeitsprung ein - nicht nur vom Himmel, sondern aus der Tiefe des Brunnens selbst dringt diesmal das Leuchten. John stürzt ab, schlägt hart auf und schreit vor Schmerz; aus seinem Bein ragt ein gebrochener Knochen. An der Oberfläche hat Sawyer das Seil gepackt und zerrt verzweifelt daran, bis Miles ihm lakonisch darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er nun aufhören könne zu ziehen. Sie stellen fest, dass der Brunnen verschwunden ist und das Seil nun im Waldboden steckt. Währenddessen erzählt Daniel Charlotte, dass er Desmond gebeten habe, seine Mutter zu finden und hierher zu bringen. Charlotte versteht nicht, wie Daniels Mutter helfen solle und verstirbt wenige Augenblicke später. thumb|left|250px|[[Christian erscheint bei Locke in der Höhle.]] Im Loch schreit der verletzte John nach Hilfe, bekommt jedoch zunächst keine Antwort. In der dunklen Höhle hört er jemanden. Die Person zündet eine Laterne an und dreht sich zu John um. Es ist Christian. Er sagt John, dass er ihm bei dem Rest seines Weges helfen will. Er betont auch, dass John die Insel bewegen sollte und nicht Ben. Schließlich habe es noch nie etwas gebracht, auf Ben zu hören. thumb|250px|[[Locke setzt das Rad in Bewegung.]] Er erklärt John, dass es in Los Angeles eine Frau gebe, zu der alle seine Leute zusammen hingehen müssten – alle, die die Insel verließen, ohne Ausnahme. Und diese Frau namens Eloise Hawking, werde ihnen dann genau erklären, wie sie zurück auf die Insel kommen können. Locke berichtet, Richard hätte ihm einst gesagt, dass er sterben müsse, und Christian bestätigt dies. Er erklärt John, dass sich auf der anderen Seite einer Steinsäule ein Rad befände, welches von seiner Achse gesprungen sei, aber nur eines „kleinen Schubs'“ bedürfe. John bittet um Hilfe beim Aufstehen, jedoch sagt Christian, dass er dies leider nicht könne. John rafft sich unter Schmerzen auf und findet wie beschrieben das Rad, das sich in einem pulsierend hinterleuchteten Schlitz in der Wand immer hin und her bewegt. John greift sich eine Speiche und dreht das Rad in die selbe Richtung, wie es einst Ben tat. Zugleich setzen die gleichen Indikatoren wie bei einem Zeitsprung ein. Bei gleißendem Licht sagt Christian, dass Locke seinen Sohn grüßen solle. Lockes Frage, wer sein Sohn sei, wird jedoch vom Zeitsprung abgeschnitten. In Los Angeles thumb|left|250px|[[Suns Tochter Ji Yeon.]] Sun sitzt am Hafen in ihrem Auto und beobachtet das Treffen von Jack, Kate, Sayid und Ben. Als ihr Handy klingelt, nimmt sie das Gespräch an. Es ist ihre Mutter, die wissen will, wann sie zurückkäme. Sun sagt, sie sei noch in L.A., käme aber mit dem Flug morgen nach Hause. Sie spricht mit ihrer Tochter und erzählt ihr, dass sie mit Aaron einen neuen Freund für sie in Amerika gefunden habe. thumb|250px|[[Sun bedroht Ben mit einer Waffe.]] Nach dem Telefonat steigt Sun aus ihrem Auto, lädt die Waffe und richtet sie auf Ben. Sie gibt ihm die Schuld am Tod ihres Mannes. Ben erklärt, Jin sei nicht gestorben, er lebt. Sun sagt, sie habe die letzten drei Jahre geglaubt, dass ihr Mann tot sei. Sie habe den Frachter explodieren sehen. Ben behauptet, er könne beweisen, dass Jin immer noch lebt. Er sagt, dass es in Los Angeles eine Person gebe, die ihr die Wahrheit zeigen könne. Sie sei außerdem die einzige Person, die die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel bringen könne. Als Kate und Sayid das hören, gehen sie wütend zu ihren Autos und fahren davon. Kate hat Aaron zuvor aus Suns Wagen geholt und in ihr Auto gesetzt. Ben sagt Sun, dass sie in 30 Minuten bei der Person sein könnten. Sun willigt ein. Während der Fahrt im Van entschuldigt sich Jack bei Sun dafür, dass er Jin auf dem Frachter zurückgelassen hat. Er droht an, Ben zu töten, falls er nach dem überraschenden Geständnis am Hafen auch mit dem Beweis für Jins Leben lüge. Daraufhin bremst Ben scharf ab und fährt sie an, sie wüssten gar nicht, was er für Jack und alle anderen getan habe, damit sie alle sicher sind. Sun fordert Ben auf weiterzufahren. thumb|left|250px|[[Eloise Hawking ist Daniels Mutter.]] Der Van fährt vor einer Kirche vor. Ben gibt Sun Jins Ehering und teilt ihr mit, er habe ihn von Locke erhalten. Jack ist erstaunt, schließlich habe Ben bisher gesagt, Locke habe Ben nicht aufgesucht. Ben bestätigt dies und merkt an, dass er bei Locke gewesen sei. Suns Frage, warum Locke ihr den Ring nicht selber gegeben hat, kann Ben nicht beantworten. Er sagt nur, dass er vermutlich nicht genug Zeit hatte, bevor er verstarb. Er sagt ihr auch, dass die Leute auf der Insel − einschließlich Jin − ihre Hilfe brauchten und sie diese in der Kirche erhielten. Sun willigt in Bens Plan ein, als plötzlich Desmond hinzukommt. Er fragt, ob sie auch auf der Suche nach Daniels Mutter seien. Daraufhin stürmt Ben in die Kirche. Vor einigen Dutzend Kerzen steht Ms. Hawking und sagt, dass dies aber bei weitem nicht alle seien. Mit einem Blick in die Runde sagt sie zum Schluss: „Dann lasst uns mal anfangen!“ Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet soviel wie „''Dieser Ort ist (der) Tod“, was auf Charlottes Aussage zu Jin in dieser Episode beruht. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ben und Desmond miteinander reden. Zuvor waren sie nur bei der Spaltung der Überlebenden am Cockpit von Flug 815 zusammen anwesend. Gleiches gilt für Ben und Sun. („Der Anfang vom Ende“) In dieser Episode sprechen Locke und Jin zum zweiten Mal nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 miteinander. Zuvor hatten sie lediglich ein kleines Gespräch, als Locke die Handschellenreste von Jins Handgelenk entfernt hat. („Was Kate getan hat“) * Zwischen den Verschiebungen sagt Charlotte: „Dreh es auf! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson!“ („Turn it up! I love Geronimo Jackson!“) Technologien * Am Ende der Episode befinden sich die folgende modernen Gegenstände im Besitz der Überlebenden: ** Ein M1-Gewehr mit maximal 7 Schuss (Sawyer hat einen Schuss abgegeben) ** Ein M1-Karabiner mit maximal 11 Schuss (Juliet hat vier Schüsse abgegeben) ** Der Inhalt von Daniels Rucksack Produktion * Hurley kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Rebecca Mader (Charlotte) in den Hauptcredits aufgeführt wird. * Bei den Verschiebungen wird die Kamera in hektischen Bewegungen geführt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Danielle sagt, dass sie und ihr Team Tahiti am 15. November 1988 verlassen haben. In „Gestrandet, Teil 2“ sagt Sayid einen Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 (23. September 2004), dass Danielles Nachricht seit 16 Jahren und 5 Monaten ausgestrahlt wird. In der Episode „Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“ erwähnt Danielle, dass sie 3 Tage vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter Alex die Ausstrahlung der Nachricht begonnen hat, was etwa 2 Monate nach der Ankunft auf der Insel wäre und zu einem Zeitraum von 15 Jahren und 7 Monaten führt. ** Es ist zu berücksichtigen, dass Sayids schnell durchgeführte Berechnung nur ein annähernd genaues Ergebnis liefern wird. * Nachdem Danielle Robert erschießt, dreht sie sich um und bemerkt Jin. Sie zieht den Bolzen der Waffe zurück, um die leere Hülse auszuwerfen und nachzuladen. Dann schießt sie mehrmals in schneller Abfolge auf Jin. Der Zeitraum zwischen den einzelnen Schüssen ist jedoch zu kurz, um eine Kammerverschlusswaffe nachzuladen. * Die Eröffnungsszene, die sich mit der Schlussszene der vorherigen Episode überschneidet, weist einige chronologische Abweichungen auf: In sagt Ben, bevor Sun aussteigt: „Weil er nicht dein Sohn ist, Kate.“ Sun holt vor dem Aussteigen nur ihre Pistole hervor. In dieser Episode sagt Ben den Satz erst, als Sun bereits ausgestiegen ist. Außerdem führt Sun vor dem Aussteigen noch ein Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter. * Jin sagt, dass er die Gruppe zum Funkturm führen werde. Jin war jedoch nie bei diesem und kann somit auch nicht wissen, wo er hingehen muss, da er mit Sayid und Bernard im Camp geblieben ist, als die anderen Überlebenden zum Turm gingen. , ** Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Jin sagt, dass er sein Camp vom Sendeturm aus finden kann, was aber nicht geht, da er nie da am Turm war. Den Turm finden die Franzosen, da sie ja schon eine Peilung aufgenommen haben. Wiederkehrende Themen * Ben fährt einen Van mit der Aufschrift „Canton-Rainier“, in dem Jeremy Benthams Leiche liegt. Dies stellt ein Anagramm für „reincarnation“ (Wiedergeburt) dar. * Danielle erzählt Jin, das ihr Team am 15. November 1988 zu ihrer Expedition aufbrach. * Montands Arm wird abgerissen. Nach dem Zeitsprung bemerkt Jin, dass der Arm nur leicht verwest ist - ein erster Hinweis, dass der Zeitsprung diesmal nur wenige Tage in die Zukunft führt. * Charlotte stirbt durch die Belastung der Zeitsprünge. * Charlotte lebte damals als kleines Kind auf der Insel, ihre Eltern waren Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Ein paar Jahre später verließ Charlotte die Insel mit ihrer Mutter, allerdings ohne ihren Vater. Charlottes Mutter war der Überzeugung, dass die Insel nicht existiere, worauf Charlotte es sich zum Lebensziel machte, die Insel wiederzufinden. * Als Charlotte klein war, bat Daniel sie, die Insel zu verlassen und niemals zurückzukommen. * Christian Shephard sagt Locke, dass sein Sterben zum „Opfer bringen“ gehöre. * Jin gab Locke seinen Ehering, und Locke reicht ihn an Ben weiter. * Sun spricht am Telefon mit ihrer Tochter. * Über das Walkie-Talkie des Teams werden die Zahlen in der Endlosschleife wiederholt. * Robert und Danielle diskutieren über den Namen ihres Kindes. * Sawyer bezieht sich auf Charlotte mit dem Wort „Red“. Handlungsanalyse * Ben übernahm das Drehen des Rades, was eigentlich für Locke vorgesehen war. * Jacob äußert gegenüber Locke (durch Christian) seinen Unmut über Bens Handeln. * Danielle beendet ihre Beziehung mit Robert, indem sie ihn tötet. * Daniels und Charlottes mögliche Beziehung endet, als Charlotte an der Krankheit stirbt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Star Trek:'' Charlotte merkt sarkastisch an, dass sie auch Klingonisch spricht, eine Referenz auf eine fiktive Sprache im Star Trek-Universum, die vom Linguisten Marc Okrand entwickelt wurde. *''Karthago:'' Charlotte erwähnt, dass sie Karthago besser kenne als Hannibal. Hannibal war ein Kriegsgeneral aus Karthago, der im Jahr 200 v. Chr lebte. Man hat ihn heute als einen der größten militärischen Kommandanten und Taktiker der Geschichte in Erinnerung. Karthago liegt in dem heutigen Tunesien, wo Charlotte auf dem Feld arbeitete, bevor sie für die Kahana-Mission rekrutiert wurde. * Lockes Abstieg in den Brunnen gleicht vielen Mythen, in denen Helden in die Unterwelt abstiegen, inklusive einem Geistführer in Form von Christian Shephard, z. B. Virgil in dem Inferno oder dem Sybyl in Aeniad. *''Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art:'' Lacombe ist der Name eines französischen Mitgliedes der Gruppe, mit der Danielle Rousseau zusammen auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Lacombe ist ebenfalls der Name eines französischen Ermittlers in „Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art“, gespielt von François Truffaut. Die Figur Lacombe, aus „Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art“, basiert auf dem UFO-Forscher Jacques Vallée, der die Theorie vertrat, dass UFO-Begegnungen eher zwischendimensional als außerirdisch seien. Literarische Methoden *Nach dem Erreichen der Orchidee sieht Juliet das zerfallene Gewächshaus und bemerkt erleichtert, dass sie sich im Zeitabschnitt der DHARMA Initiative befinden. Sofort setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein - und die Station ist weg. *John hat mehrmals behauptet, dass Boone ein „Opfer, das die Insel verlangte“ gewesen sei. Aber indem John die Insel verlässt und möglicherweise bei dem Versuch stirbt, die anderen zurück zu bringen, wird er selbst zu einem Opfer für die Insel. *Jin gibt Locke seinen Ehering, um ihn Sun als Beweis seines Todes zu übergeben. Aber Ben gibt ihr diesen Ring als Beweis, das Jin noch am Leben ist. *Jin spricht Charlotte auf koreanisch an. Sawyer missversteht dies und fordert den dicht neben Charlotte sitzenden Miles auf zu übersetzen, da er offensichtlich denkt, dass Miles, der auch Asiate ist, sich schon irgendwie mit Jin verständigen können wird. Miles wundert sich: „Was soll das, er ist Koreaner und ich komme aus L. A.…?“ Erst als Charlotte in fließendem koreanisch antwortet, erkennen Sawyer und Miles ihren Irrtum. Querverweise * Jin findet die Spieldose, die Danielle von Robert bekommen hat. * Danielle tötet ihre Teammitglieder im Glauben, sie seien „krank“. Sie glaubt auch, dass Jin mit der Krankheit infiziert ist. * Danielle erschießt Robert, nachdem sie den Schlagbolzen seiner Waffe entfernt hat. * Montand verliert seinen Arm. * Robert sagt Danielle, dass das Monster kein Monster sei, sondern ein Sicherheitssystem. Sie wiederholt diesen Satz im Dunklen Territorium in Anwesenheit der Überlebenden von Flug 815. ** Warum auch immer meint er, dass es den Tempel beschütze, währenddessen sie behauptet, es beschütze die gesamte Insel. * Montand wird von dem Monster in ein Loch gezogen, ähnlich wie Locke. * Jin teilt Danielles Team mit, dass er weiß, wo sich der Funkturm auf der Insel befindet. * Daniel hat seine Laborratte Eloise nach seiner Mutter Eloise Hawking benannt. * Charlotte ist gezwungen, koreanisch zu sprechen. * Christian trifft auf John mit einer Petroleumlampe, genau wie Locke in Jacobs Hütte eintritt. * Charlotte sagt, sie wisse eine Menge über Karthago, das im heutigen Tunesien liegt. * Christian spricht mit Locke über die Anweisung, die er von ihm in der Hütte bekommen hat. * Bevor Christian John sagen kann, wer sein Sohn ist, setzt ein Zeitsprung ein. Dies ist eine Parallele zu Daniels Konversation mit Desmond, der Faradays Mutter finden soll, aber durch den einsetzenden Zeitsprung auch nicht mehr ihren Namen erfährt. Offene Fragen *Warum ist das Expeditionsteam nicht von den Zeitsprüngen betroffen? *Warum attackiert das Monster das Expeditionsteam? *Warum ist eine französische Forschertruppe so gut mit Waffen eingedeckt? *Was passierte mit Robert, Brennan und Lacombe im Tempel? *Warum muss das Monster „den Tempel bewachen“? *Warum beschuldigt Sun Ben für Jins Tod? *Was hat Ben getan, um die Oceanic 6 zu schützen? *Vor wem schützt er die Oceanic 6? *Wer sind Charlottes wirkliche Eltern? *Ist Charlotte wirklich tot? *Was macht Christian unten im Brunnen? **Warum ist Locke dazu bestimmt, die Insel zu verlagern, und nicht Ben? **Wieso wollte Ben die Insel an Stelle von Locke verlagern? **Woher kennt Christian Eloise Hawking? *Was geschah mit der Insel und mit John, nachdem auch er das Rad gedreht hat? *Ist Charlotte die Freundin von Ben aus Kindertagen? *Warum erkennt Danielle Rousseau Jin am Strand wo sie ihre Leute umgebracht hat wieder, aber später als Flug 815 abgestürzt ist nicht mehr? da:This Place is Death en:This Place Is Death es:This Place Is Death fr:5x05 he:המקום הזה הוא מוות it:Questo posto è la morte pl:This Place is Death pt:This Place is Death ru:Остров Смерти zh:This Place is Death Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5